


Take My Heart

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [43]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choices, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Fantasy themes, Feels, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mystical Themes, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There are many men who would like to win Tony Stark's heart.





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, people told me to drown them in fic (since I have a lot of completed works just sitting here saved up) so I decided, what the hell? Lol.
> 
> This was actually penned in March but I didn't really like it for a while. It's an odd concept, but I still kept it and edited it the other day. I do like it now though and I hope you do too! 
> 
> p.s. Do you guys remember that [In A Heartbeat](http://inaheartbeat-film.tumblr.com/post/163639403687) short film? Yeah, it's a teeny bit based off that XD

Tony walked down the line of suitors that were hoping to win his hand:

Steve Rogers was tall and proud, his golden heart strong, bold, determined. It was almost two sizes too big for his chest and if Tony stared too hard, he could almost hear the sound of the national anthem as it rattled throughout the Captain’s very being.

Clint Barton was next, his purple heart loyal, stalwart and true. The heart of a man built for family and monogamy; a heart that was listened to more often than any order. A man who would defy it all and run into battle outnumbered and outgunned to save those that he deemed worth the saving.

Bucky Barnes stood third; his red heart worn and black around the edges, still fiercely protective and dedicated, but the heart of a man that had grown cold. The frosts of winter had swept into and hardened it - yet something still prevailed, something persevered and grew... but not all could be saved, and a coldness remained; a winter that could only be thawed by the right warmth and the right heart.

And then, standing beside him and last in line, was Loki the Liesmith. 

He was standing a little away from the others, a slight grimace on his face and his hand extended almost stubbornly. His black heart was small enough to hold in one hand; battered, bruised, and with broken shards lying on his palm. 

His heart was stubborn and selfish; it beat with passion, possession and longing and it shied away from the light. It almost _ached_ to look at; it was the heart of a man often rejected, often ignored, and a heart that was consequentially secluded behind many defences and walls.

It didn’t look welcoming, it didn’t look _attractive_ not beside the many full, bright hearts of the men that stood to his left.

But Tony stopped in front of Loki and looked between man and heart.

Loki’s grimace only seemed to deepen and his eyes flicked away--ashamed of the broken offering so pitiful and scarred--yet Loki still held it out further towards Tony, his actions tentative and his shoulders hunching; a man certain of his own rejection, but still desperate enough to try.

There were murmurs; confused and curious down the line of suitors, pity for Loki and the battered offering in his hand; sympathy for Tony and the rejection he would no doubt be giving. 

Yet, when Tony’s hand softly curled around Loki’s wrist, all the whispers stopped. Loki’s eyes darted over to Tony; wide, nervous and incredibly unsure. Tony just gave a small, soft smile before revealing his own heart from where it had been hidden.

Loki glanced down only to suck in a sharp, startled breath; the heart presented was beating despite the odds; parts of it were covered in armour, others in scar tissue while some still bled from invisible wounds. It was the heart of a man who suffered and fought despite all bets to the contrary; it was a heart that did not look handsome when removed from its flashy, armoured shell. When presented to the world, one could see the broken, dismissed ornament that it was.

... Yet, when Tony placed it beside Loki’s, when the two hearts came together, suddenly and abruptly they _glowed_. They didn’t heal, they didn’t miraculously repair - but they _warmed_ , cascading that feeling through each man’s chest.

Loki let out a huff of surprised laughter, his eyes moving from their beating, glowing, _happy_ hearts to look up at Tony with a smile. 

It was without hesitance and with full knowledge of the one that he had chosen that Tony leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Loki’s; kissing him soft and sweet and loving, and feeling the other man gently kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I am trying to give everyone fluff after all the IW crapola, but I can't ignore my Loki pining feeeeeels, but I do plan to always give him and Tony happy endings! So hopefully you all enjoy that and my description of their hearts :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
